


Wisdom

by starlikejin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Demons, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Soobin, Wisdom Teeth, idk how to tag bear with me, one very loopy yeonjun, puppy kai, the author hates mint chocolate icecream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlikejin/pseuds/starlikejin
Summary: Prompt: ‘You get home to find a demon sitting in the middle of your living room crying incoherently whilst petting your cat. It is only after a long and very confused assessment as well as noting the bandages around their jaws that you realise the demon just had some of their teeth removed and has somehow transported itself to your home is a VERY loopy state’
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 122





	Wisdom

“Kai is probably starving, poor thing.” Soobin thought as he rushed up the stairs of his apartment building, panting heavily. 

At this time of day, he was usually home, lounging on the couch whilst his excitable puppy Kai ran around chasing his own tail. Today however, a co-worker had begged him to cover their shift and being the nice guy he was, Soobin had agreed. The current burn in his calves and the blood rushing in his ears however had him severely regretting that decision. 

Finally arriving outside his door, he took a second to breathe, mentally making a note to join Beomgyu in his next workout session before shrugging off his backpack and fishing through its crowded pockets for his keys. A small “Yes!” escaped his lips as he pulled them out and unlocked the door. 

Warmth settled into his bones as he opened the door, expecting to be greeted by his fluffy, white Pomeranian but instead-

Instead he was greeted by a guy sitting cross legged in the middle of the room, cuddling Kai and sobbing loudly into his fur, hysterically mumbling: “Who made you so small Cerberus. Who?”

“What the fu-“ Soobin slapped his hand against his own mouth but it was too late. 

The guy had already heard him. 

Lifting his head slowly, he squinted at Soobin, a decidedly confused expression on his face. And it was at this point Soobin realised two very important things: 

1\. Random guy who seemingly broke into his house was CUTE cute.  
2\. Random guy who seemingly broke into his house wasn’t human.

What pointed him towards that conclusion you ask? Perhaps the two demon horns sticking out of the guys head.

The instinct to scream and the desire to profess his love had a fierce battle in his head as the guy (demon boy??) continued to blink at him slowly, face then crumpling. 

“Taehyun-ah.” the guy whined, grabbing his cheek and wincing in pain. 

Soobin moved forward before he could stop himself, asking “Are you okay?”

“WHAT ARE U DOING THERE IS A DEMON IN YOUR HOUSE” his mind screamed at him, yet it seemed all his self preservation instincts had been thrown out the window 

The boy squinted even harder and pouted before standing up and pointing at Soobin accusingly, “You’re not Taehyun.” 

Soobin swallowed down the urge to coo/scream and replied “Um, yeah I’m not.” 

Kai, now free from the boy’s grasp wandered over to Soobin, yipping excitedly as he circled around his owner’s feet.

“Are you a demon?” Soobin blurted out with immediate regret. 

There was a tense silence. 

Then, the boy started walking towards him. Soobin’s heart thundered in his chest as he got closer and closer, to the point where he could feel the boys breath on his face. 

“Sh*t he wants to kill me, but sh*t why are his eyes are so pretty” Soobin cried in his head closing his eyes to meet his inevitable fate... only to realise the demon had moved away, a comically panicked look now on his face.

“Oh no, how did I end up in heaven?” He slurred, seemingly on the verge of tears. 

“Heaven?” Soobin asked, suddenly realising how out of it the demon (boy??) was 

“Unless an angel somehow managed to get into Hell, I must be in Heaven.” The boy whined, tears finally escaping his eyes and rolling down his puffy cheeks. He collapsed back down onto same spot on the floor.

Soobin blushed a violent shade of red managing to stutter out a “I’m not an angel.”

“You’re not?” The boy pouted again and scratched his horns seemingly pondering his answer. Then suddenly his face twisted and he grabbed his cheeks, groaning.

There had been a suspicion forming at the back of Soobin’s mind about why the boy seemed so out of it and feeling pain but surely-

“-Demons don’t take care of their teeth like humans?” Soobin muttered to himself out loud.

The boy’s eyes snapped to his, an adorably exaggerated look of offence on his face. “Of course we do, look!” he said, opening his mouth to bare his teeth, which were hidden mostly by bandages soaked in black blood. 

Soobin watched a mixture of saliva and blood dribble from the boy’s mouth with a semi-disgusted, semi-fascinated expression. 

“So I was right, he must have had teeth taken out.” Soobin thought to himself. 

“I want ice cream.” The boy said all of a sudden.

“What?” Soobin asked, getting whiplash from the sudden change in topic.

“You don’t have ice cream?” The boy’s bottom lip quivered and his eyes filled up with tears again. 

In a panic Soobin replied, “Wait wait don’t cry, I can go get you some?” 

The demon boy smiled (or at least he tried to, there’s only so much you can do when your mouth is stuffed with bandages) and Soobin’s heart fluttered.

“WHY ARE YOU OFFERING TO BUY ICE-CREAM FOR A DEMON? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” The rational part of his brain screamed. He silenced it.

“What flavour do you want?” Soobin crouched down to be at eye level with him, smiling gently.

The boy pondered this question with a solemn look on his face before announcing: 

“I want mint chocolate!”

“Yup, he’s definitely a demon.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short one shot i posted on twitter ( @winkbinie ) If i get the time i’m thinking of writing a little extension so if you’d like that please subscribe to the work ^^ This isn’t fully edited so if you catch any mistakes please let me know in a comment


End file.
